How Jaden Yuki Escaped
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: A one shot on how Jaden Yuki escaped from the Admiral after he kidnapped him in a submarine and how he arrived at Duel Academy in a speed boat three days later. A funny hilarious comedy.


**I'm still working on the deck for To The Unknown, so I'm gonna do a one shot since this got stuck in my head. I've watched both dub and jap version of one episode of Yugioh gx where this sailor in a submarine challenges Jaden to a duel. Now, in the jap, he duels for the mythical beast cards at first, but both jap and eng still have it where the sailor tries to convince Jaden to help him run an underwater duel academy. I'm thinking the whole time, "this guy's completely out of his mind!" I mean seriously, the only person who would do something like this would be a mental patient. That's where this idea comes into play. This is basically what happened during the three days Jaden was kidnapped and how he escaped. It turns out hilarious, because my mind is so crazily funny.**

**Also, I have a poll in my profile for those of you that haven't voted. I'm tied between two stories. I'd like more votes to decide on which story to write next. Review please!**

I couldn't believe what was happening. I was having the time of my life dueling against the Admiral and next thing I know, I'm trapped in a Submarine on its way to this _Underwater Academy_ I don't know anything about. I knew I had to get out of this crazy place somehow, but so far, I was all out of ideas. Trapped in a submarine with no way out. My situation was very difficult to escape from.

Convincing Admiral was a big impossibility, since I told him _"no"_ for about one thousand times already. I suppose he doesn't take _"no"_ for an answer or he's just _crazy_. I was held hostage with nothing, but waters surrounding me. I didn't even know _where_ I was. I could be at the Atlantic for all I knew. Maybe even the City of Atlantis. _That'd be awesome!_

The Admiral showed me to the room where I was going to sleep at until we made it to my new school. _As if I was going to last there!_ This guy was _completely insane_, I swear! If only my parents were like most that would sue anyone that kidnapped their kid like this. Unfortunately, my family were too much into their money to even _pay attention_ to me. That's why I was always alone at home. At least the advantage of having a wealthy family comes in when you can enter into a boarding school... well _high middle class_ to be specific.

"Here, ya lad!" The Admiral showed me to a small room with metal walls, some drawers with my new clothes (school uniform), and a small bed. I was starting to miss Duel Academy already. At least my old room had more room _and friends_. "This be yar new room. Wha do ya think?"

"Huh? It's... _fine_. I like it," I replied with a fake smile. Inside, I was screaming _'get me the hell out!'_

"Glad ye like it. I's be telling ya's when we arrive at ye new school," The Admiral said while slapping me on the back. I almost fell over, but caught myself. I gave a bigger fake smile, showing my teeth and a peace sign. He smiled and nodded his head. "Tell me if ya's need sometin. Ye restroom is in de back," he said, sticking his thumb behind him where a door was shown with a picture of a girl and boy icon.

"Thanks."

With that, the Admiral _finally_ left. I closed the door behind me and decided to use this time to think of a plan. So far, there was _no way_ out of this dump. No escape pods or nothing. I was starting to wonder if this guy was a pedophile or something. I mean, kidnapping a young kid and trapping them in a small room leaves a _huge_ red flag. Then again, there are other people here besides that crazy Admiral. Still, it was just as bad as the tournament Pegasus held at Duelist Kingdom by trapping _all_ those duelists on that small island with no transportation.

I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Maybe when I arrive at my new school, I can figure out a plan. They have to have _some way_ out of here. Once I find a way out, I can see my friends again and maybe even apologize to Syrus for eating his lunch. Now that I think about it, the last I saw the little guy, we were fighting over me eating his fried shrimp. Man, I wished I never ate that shrimp.

_"Kuriii!"_ A voice was heard, at least by me. I knew _exactly_ who it was.

"Hey Kuriboh," I replied in a saddened tone. Though, I couldn't understand my little partner's language, I could hear his thoughts. That was how he communicated with me.

"Kutariii,"_ 'What's wrong Jaden?'_ Kuriboh asked me.

"Syrus and I had a fight, then I dueled his Admiral, _who was supposed to let me go_ if I won. Now, he has me hostage and is forcing me to go to his _'Underwater Academy'_ and unless I get out, not only will I never see my friends again, but those Shadow Riders will probably take my friends one by one. At least they won't get a hold of the beasts," I replied, then took my key from under my shirt and stared at it. A sigh escaped my mouth.

"Kuri! Kuri! Kuri!"_ 'Don't give up, Jaden. I'm sure there's a way out. You're strong, _like my former master_.'_

"Thanks Kuriboh," I thanked with a warm smile across my lips. "I'm glad _you're_ still here."

"Katuri!" _'Anytime!'_ A long pause was made, and then I heard Winged Kuriboh speak again. "Kori-ki Kuri-ri-ri!" _'By the way, did you find out the Admiral's name?'_

"Not really," Jaden shrugged. "Why?"

"Kuri-ti." _'Just wondering.'_

"Arg, me matey, t's time for grub!" The Admiral announced while ringing a loud bell that made rings in Jaden's ears.

"Agh! And I thought his voice was loud earlier!" Jaden complained while covering his ears.

"Kuri, Kuri," Kuriboh replied while covering his ears with his claws. _'His voice sounds _familiar_. I wonder if he dueled my former master before.'_

"Who knows?" I replied before running to get some food. Even though I was held hostage, I was still hungry and wanting food, _whatever they had here._

The food was _the best!_ Of course, it was fish and coleslaw, but it was still good. The food here couldn't beat the one in the Slifer Red Dorm. I missed the Chilly Fries Surprise and Burger Mondays. At least I wouldn't be here for long. I was going to get out of this crazy place if it was the last thing I do. _That_, I knew!

The cafeteria was filled with submarine workers and sailors. I was wondering if these were the teachers or something. The Admiral sat almost across from me, making me think that he really was _a pedophile_. For one thing, he kept staring at me and talking to be how I was going to be _one of his best star pupils_. I just gave him a thumbs up and a huge grin. The whole time, I wanted to get out of this crazy place. It was like a prison or something.

I took most of my time in this submarine by playing these autoduels where I could duel a computer and chose whatever level I thought was accurate for me. I chose Ultimate Expert Mode, which I kept losing, but it made me stronger. I knew that sometimes _losing_ can make me stronger if I _never_ give up. If I was planning on becoming the next King of Games, I needed to keep working at my dueling skills, especially if I was planning on dueling Yugi someday.

When I would go inside my room, I made sure the room was locked. I needed privacy to plan on how to escape from this place. The only plan I had was finding an escape pod or _some sort of device_ that would transport me out of this underwater prison. Other than that, I had _nothing_. At least Winged Kuriboh was still by my side to keep me company. I don't know _where_ I'd be without him.

I eventually dozed off to sleep with Winged Kuriboh nuzzling by my face, _like usual._ He always felt so soft and fluffy, especially when he slept next to me. I loved my _little partner_ alot, especially since it was given to me by my greatest idol. With him, I felt that at least there was _one friend_ that would always be by my side no matter what. At least as long as Winged Kuriboh was in my deck.

The next day, I had breakfast at the same cafeteria, and then walked beside the Admiral. He wanted to talk to me about something and I was curious to know what. After all, he could give me a clue to find a way out.

"We got good news, Jaden!" The Admiral grinned.

"What is it, Admiral?" I asked curiously.

"We be at ye new school in an hour."

"That's great!" I replied with a huge smile.

"Until we gets there. Ye want to play a few games?"

"Sure."

I played some autoduels, then we all made it to the underwater academy. I peered out the window and saw a roundish structure of some sort that was _underwater_. So much for my _land escape plan_. I knew escaping this place would be harder than it seemed. When the Admiral said it'd be _underwater_, he sure wasn't joking. I was going to miss the sun,_ that's for sure._ Winged Kuriboh peered by my shoulder.

"Kurburi," _'Some school,'_ Winged Kuriboh responded.

"Yeah," I muttered before letting out a sigh. I was hoping to come up with some sort of plan to escape this underwater nightmare.

"Jaden, me lad! We have arrived!" The Admiral announced with excitement in his voice.

"I saw! It looks... _great_," I complimented with nervousness.

"Then we best go and I'll show ya around ye new school," The Admiral replied with one arm around my shoulders. I smiled nervously with sweat pouring down my face.

The Admiral and I walked side by side on their way down the walkway that would lead us to the inside of the underwater school building. I thought to myself that knowing my way around here would probably give me the chance to find an escape pod or submarine, _if I knew how to drive one._ I decided to worry about that later. For right now, I needed to know my surroundings to find a way out.

The door slide open in a blink of an eye, which made me jump, since I've only seen this in scifi films. We entered into the new school and I found myself in a huge entrance part of the building. There were three halls, two doors around my right of the wall next to the entrance door, and seven chairs by the first hallway. So far, it seemed _really cool_, but I still planned on escaping this dump.

"Wow, this place is _amazing_," I said with a face of enthusiasm.

"I knew ye like it! Wait till ye see me new dueling arena," The Admiral replied as he walked me to where I think the gym was supposed to be.

When we got inside the gymnasium, what I saw could not _amaze_ me more. Winged Kuriboh was pouncing up and down anxiously, not that I could blame him. He kept saying, _"He's here! He's here!"_ I was tempted on saying it too. I couldn't contain my excitement of seeing _Yugi Moto and Seto Kaiba_ right in front of me. I didn't even notice the dumbfounded look on the Admiral's face.

"_Underwater Academy?_ You never give up, do you?" Seto asked with a humorious chuckle, though I couldn't find anything _funny_ about the idea.

"No way! Yugi Moto? Seto Kaiba? What are you guys doing here?" I asked excitedly.

"We're about to ask you the same thing, but the real question we should ask is _'why did Long John Silver bring you here?'_" Yugi replied.

"Well, you see, he came to duel academy in a submarine, challenged me to a duel to get the Mythical Beast cards, then asked me to join his school, kidnapped me, and forced me to go to his school," I replied.

_"Figures,"_ Seto smirked while rolling his eyes. "Jimmy, you're coming with us. We're taking you home."

"But I haven't shown Jaden around yet! I want him to see the school!" The Admiral, who's name was _Jimmy_ apparently.

_"How about _Yugi_ shows him around and I'll send you back home?"_ Seto suggested in a tone that made it sound like he was talking to a three-year-old.

"Wa-wa-well, are ye sure?"

"He's sure," Yugi replied before I saw Seto take the Admiral and lead him out of the building. "I am _so_ sorry about that." He placed his hand over the top half of his face with blush on his cheeks. "If I would've known Jimmy was at _your_ school, I would've arrived long ago."

_"Jimmy?"_ I questioned.

"_Jimmy Ronalds._ He escaped from the Sane Asylum some days ago. He's known for copying _structural ideas_ having to do with Duel Monsters and kidnapping young duelists to be part of it. At times, _against their will_ and this isn't the first time it's happened," Yugi explained as my eyes bulged wide open.

"He's a _mental patient_?"

"Yep. You're lucky Seto and I came or you probably would've been gone _forever_. That's what happened to all of the missing kids until..." Yugi replied before making a quiet chuckle. "He kidnapped _me_ at your age."

"What happened?"

"During the time, the pharaoh was still inside of me. When we were forced to be... _you're not gonna believe this_, his _employer_ for his dueling theme park _Ronalds Land_." I almost burst out laughing. This Admiral, Jimmy, really was_ out of his mind_. Here I thought he was a pedophile, and he probably _was_, but now it sounded like he was also _mentally crazy_. Yugi chuckled while rolling his eyes at the memory. "Oh man, Yami was so pissed. He was tempted on playing a shadow game, but he promised me no more challenging others to shadow games, so he summoned the Winged Dragon of Ra. He was bright enough to be seen by airplanes and ships that came to the island to rescue us. Not to mention give the poor guy a heart attack."

"Wow, that's somethin," I replied.

"Anyways, we probably should give you a ride back to Duel Academy. We'll go inside the Kaiba Submarine," Yugi said, showing me the way to the Kaiba Submarine .

I was relieved to be back on land and see the sun. Who would've thought Yugi would be a _big time_ life savor? Now that I think about it, the Admiral did seem mentally _out of it_ when I dueled him. What really excited me was the fact I got to ride in a submarine with two of my _greatest_ idols. I kept pinching myself to be sure _this_ wasn't a dream. Aw man, if only my other friends came with me. Anyone would _kill_ to see Yugi Moto live. I was lucky to even have seen him right before _entering_ my exams.

There was the other thing, what was I going to tell my friends? Nobody would believe me if I told them I met Yugi Moto in person. Even Chazz thought it was a big joke that Winged Kuriboh was _given_ to me by Yugi. He only started believing me, because Winged Kuriboh got in his face and told him so. One thing was for sure, _nobody_ would believe that I was in a submarine with Yugi Moto and Seto Kaiba.

On the shore, I saw a huge ship where Seto took the Admiral on one of the small boats to rise him back on the ship. I stood by Yugi while watching the Admiral slowly rise up to the huge ship.

"It be glad meeting ye lads. I hope to see ye in class the marrow," The Admiral waved. My eyes bulged at that comment. _He was talking to both Yugi and me right?_

"We will, Jimmy. We'll do our best in class tomorrow!" Yugi promised before showing a smirk to me and changed his tone to a muttered one. _"He still thinks I'm fifteen."_

"You serious?" I asked.

"Yep."

_"Wow."_

"Anyways, we can give ya a ride back to Duel Academy. We'll take care of _Popeye_ later, but we wanna make sure you're back in school safe."

"Well, if you have a boat, I can drive myself back. I know where to go from here."

"Are you sure?"

"As sure as I ever am."

Yugi chuckled before replying, "ok. I'll call Chancellor Shepard and tell him you're on your way back. At least it's only fifteen minutes away."

"Thanks!"

With that, Seto gave me a speed boat and we all said our goodbyes. Yugi promised me that we'd _meet again_, which made me double excited. I took the speed boat and drove down to Duel Academy. Of course, not before spending _one more night_ in the Kaiba Corp. Ship. What can I say? It's not everyday I get to meet two _legendary_ duelists, let alone the King of Games, and get the chance to spend _one night_ with them. It was like a Celebrity Sleepover and I enjoyed it.


End file.
